Long Live the Queen
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: Cammie finds her inner-actress when a mission hails them on the set of a much anticipated sci-fi movie.Two-shot,Zammie fluff
1. Cammie Morgan

as we say in england...

**LONG LIVE THE QUEEN**

No, it's sadly not about Bex (though I adore her ever so much). And no it doesn't take place in europe AT ALL. No again, I am not a british subject... Ladida, life goes on.

So this is my first Gallagher fanfic, it's basically just this piece I wrote 'cause I wanted to write a Gallagher fic, but I had this major writer's block and had no idea what to write. So I read this book it was about a movie... So I just was like... So suddenly inspired and so I wrote this.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this I wouldn't have to put it on fanfiction would I? However I do own Danielle, the plot, Marney Broadwell (I love her!!) and Tim Zorce...

* * *

"How did I get roped into this?" I grumbled.

Bex huffed, puffed, and shoved at me from behind. Quite literally. "It's a mission Cam!" she hissed.

So much for the whole undercover thing. I mean, being dragged and pushed toward a movie set isn't exactly inconspicuous, but that was my own doing. Just her mentioning the mission brought me to stand up straighter and try to look more natural. "Fine, fine." I whispered back.

Liz dropped the hand she was tugging on and grinned.

Macey scurried up from behind and readjusted my hair.

"Tell me why again I got put in as the actress and you are all behind the scenes and extras?" I asked with an irritated yank at my star wars inspired tunic and dark leggings. My feet were jammed ever so uncomfortably into dark boots made for Marney Broadwell's small feet. Ironically enough the heroine's boots were heeled, this was suppose to be an action scene? I teetered. "Who cares about poor Mara-queen-to-be in the land of flaming fires?"

"Prissy movie-star-diva attitude?" Macey sang.

"Check." Liz replied adjusting her headset, the most ingenious part of it was, was that it was as comms unit. Aren't we original?

I sighed. "Just my luck, and the guys? They probably have covers that say they're just really lucky fans of Marney Broadwell and Tim Zorce."

They glanced at each other and shrugged, as I would find out later, Jonas and Grant _did_ just sit around munching on donuts for the crew and stars.

But where was I? Heading off to the land of ancient firey volcanoes where my one true love would killed by our greatest enemy the "Silvershadow". _'Where's my lightsaber?' _I wanted to ask, this was suppose to be some type of sci-fi movie that would reap in millions (all while my payment would be a good grade and the satisfaction of Marney Broadwell and Tim Zorce's safety).

Marney Broadwell and Tim Zorce had been abducted, it was Mr. Solomon and my mom (must I elaborate on the whole Headmistress Morgan, Cammie Morgan obviousness?) to get them back, while the junior Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne guests would make sure nobody even suspected that something was amiss, mainly, their leading stars. So if that meant staring in a scene for them, it was what we had to do.

Luckily Marney and Tim were teenage starlets that matched up to our ages, making this possible.

Unluckily, it was me who supposedly looked most like Marney. "That star owes me big time." I grumbled under my breath. And just as suddenly as my friends had been hurrying me along they all scattered. I looked up and caught site of a sharp looking woman with kind eyes but a seemingly strong temper. As soon as she saw me, or rather Marney Broadwell, she beamed.

"Marney! Bunny!" she nearly sang. "You didn't something different with your hair! You're looking gorgeous, as always dearie... Bunny." She gripped my arm firmly and began to tow me toward the set, chattering the whole way. "Everything is in place." she said, she was just a bit too cheery for her own good. "Here's Danielle, just go over your part in the scene with her quickly, everything should be in place."

"Marney!" A small blonde bopped over to me, grinning, seeming to be in her early twenties. A small pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose, I deducted they were made with clear glass and just for appearances. Maybe to help people take her more seriously? It helped very little. Especially when I heard the pop and snap of bubblegum. "Huhkay, honey. Letch see here." her voice marred by the large wad of bright pink bubblegum that she clenched between her teeth. "Basically you land in your ship and you rush out to save you beloved... What's-his-name..."

"Tim? Peter?" I added instantly. If you were wondering Tim was playing as Peter...

"Yes... Peter... You call out his name and he turns to look and the Silvershadow shoves his holosword through him. Then as Peter falls he shouts out the magic words and both of you neck things glow and the Silvershadow is destoryed. You run to him, fall on you knees, you kiss, he says his line..." Danielle looked up from her notes, "Alright?"

_'Holographic sword that actually inflicts injury? Has that been invented yet?' _I barely heard her, but that was okay because I already knew what I had to do. I teetered in my boots again and the assistant reached out and steadied me. I flashed her a very weak smile. She let go and nodded. "Run, fall, kiss, cry. Got it." I repeated. I looked up suddenly, a thought striking me. "Wait! Kiss?"

But Danielle had already off, arranging extras, Macey among them. I didn't see Liz or Bex but I knew they were watching for me somewhere. "Miss Broadwell? Right this way." Another assistant ushered me into my "starship" and strapped me into my seat. Then he was gone. Suddenly there was a hush and then a loud call...

"Action!"

I knew that word, and I knew what I was suppose to do. I sprang into motion. Punching the button that would open the door and unstrapped myself. Rocking on my heels, I lurched out of the ship. "Peter!" I called like the on-a-mission-love-struck actress I wasn't. But the sight I saw next nearly knocked me breathless.

In the midst of the fake flaming volcanoes stood a dastardly shadow creature in full battle outfit and... And... Zach...

I swear at that moment the world seemed to fall away, even the loud hiss of the fake flames and lava gushing up from the plaster rock. He turned and stared up at me, I wasn't sure if he was as surprised as I was, but in any case it was what he was supposed to do.

I felt blood rush to my face. Of course! Why didn't I think about it before? Someone had to play Tim's character... (So? Did you notice Zach wasn't included in the donut eating I mentioned earlier?) At that moment the actor who played the shadow-creature continued on like nothing was out of ordinary. He stabbed his green covered sword just barely past Zach.

His eyes bulged as if he were in pain, he let loose a gasp and staggered backwards and grasped at an green cloaked amulet and cried out some strange words. His lines no doubt.

The creature let out a scream of agony and darted off the set, obviously his figure was to be edited out along with the green of his holosword and the amulets that were suppose to glow around our necks.

I felt myself begin to move. "No!" I wailed appropriately, falling to my knees at Zach's side. _Kiss, kiss, kiss. _The word burned in my head.

Zach looked up at me, his head coming to a rest on my lap.

I tensed so as to not shiver or squirm away. I leaned closer, bending ever closer to my supposed lover. Or not so supposed.

"Gallagher girl?" he whispered, his mouth barely moving. He seemed just as shocked as I had been several second ago.

The parts of my hair that weren't elaborately pinned up fell across both of our faces like a thin auburn curtain.

"Cammie..."

I shifted forward that last inch and just as suddenly as he whispered my name my mouth hit his. This whole process seemed to just take forever, but according to the movie it was only a matter of seconds. I pulled away, fake tears streaming down my face just as they should.

Zach seemed a little dizzy, "Long live the queen." he whispered loudly so the cameras would clearly pick him up.

I blinked rapidly as his eyes shut and his entire body seemed to just be devoid of life, though if you looked really close, as I was, you could see him, breathing.

"CUT! That's a wrap! Fabulous, Marney, Tim."

Zach stirred and rolled from my lap.

I was still stunned but as I glanced up behind the cameras and equipment and spotted Bex.

She grinned and gave me a big thumbs up. My face suddenly burned with a new intensity. Had I seriously just had lip-lock with Zachary Goode in front of all these strangers?

I stood up, glancing around, but Zach had already disappeared. Macey and Liz swooped down from behind me (which is never a good idea when your creeping up on a spy, just for future reference). They grabbed my arms and whisked me off to get me out of my costume. We flew past Danielle.

"We're getting Marney out of costume and then taking her off set, we'll see you at the wrap party!" Macey called back.

**- ~ -**

I felt so much better when back in my school uniform. The skirt's familiar fabric rubbed against my thighs. My feet were sore from the too-small-heeled boots. My hair was just in a simple high ponytail, left curly from the crazy Star-Wars-Padme inspired buns and twists.

My mom and Mr. Solomon (Cov Ops teacher) were waiting for us outside with two distinctive guests.

The girl stood off to the side of my mom, looking a little worse for wear, but stunningly beautiful nonetheless. Her hair I noticed was a little lighter than mine. She waved, showing off a thumbnail painted bright pink, I rubbed my matching thumbnail. The signature mark of-

"Marney Broadwell!" A distinctive voice called from behind us, I turned and saw Jonas, Grant, and the rest of the juniors following after Tina, who was charging ahead to get to the star first.

My mom hid an amused smile, rolling her eyes to look at Mr. Solomon, who stood protectively in front of Tim Zorce to protect the teen idol from the mob of (cough)highly-trained spy girls.

"Congratulations ladies and gentlemen on a job well done." Mr. Solomon said, smiling pointedly at Zach and I. "Let's get back to Gallagher."

**- ~ -**

**Several months later...**

"Uhg! We haven't been aloud into town in such a long time!" Macey whined as she nearly yanked our arms out of their sockets as she dragged us down main street. Mushy snow littered the ground.

I shivered as the wind got through my coat. "So what do you want to do?"

Bex shot me a wicked grin and then looked over her shoulder at Zach, Grant, and Jonas. "I want to go see a movie."

I didn't get what she was smirking at. "Sure, whatever."

Everyone else agreed so Bex got the tickets and lead us inside, ladening us each down with snacks, drinks, and popcorn.

"Wow Bex, you know how to do a movie." Grant commented over the large tub of popcorn.

Bex said nothing and we sat down in the theater, not even sure about what we were going to be watching.

"So what's this movie called, Bex?" Zach asked from my other side.

Bex leaned forward looked at the two of us and grinned, "It's a Marney Broadwell and Tim Zorce movie... 'Long Live the Queen'."

* * *

SoOo? Was it horribly horrible? Greatly good(e)? I love to hear from you.

Winters-loving-way / Megan


	2. Zachary Goode

Long Live The Queen : Zachary Goode

boy, boy, boy. I am horrible. This one-shot turned into a two-shot. Kind of. After a small prompting I found it in my heart that I was up for the challenge and so set forth to complete the impossible task. At least for me.

I wrote a second part in Zach's POV. *LE GASP* As a warning, I'm not good when writing for guys, but I'd say this turned out pretty decent.

So sorry if the guys are a bit ooc... And I know there isn't as much mention of Marney and Tim in here, but it didn't seem like a guy to elaborate over the stars... SoOo, read on.

btw, thanks, thanks, thanks for those adorable reviews. I like to respond to each personally, as you may have noticed...

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Sex in the City, Orlando Bloom (how brilliantly awesome would that be?), Star Wars, or GG I wouldn't be posting on fanfiction...

* * *

"What am I wearing?" I ran my hand through my hair.

Grant and Jonas nearly shrieked like the eight-year-old-girls I knew were hiding just somewhere beneath their tough spy-guy shells. "Your hair! I just spent like fifteen minutes making it look like you've been battling for your life by a ring of volcanoes!" Grant moaned, he threw down the comb in his hand and stomped on it till it gave a satisfying crunch.

Jonas cringed, "That was the last of eight combs, Grant."

Grant gazed down at the comb.

I glanced in the mirror. Decked out in sooty tunic and belt that was a bit to tight with matching pants tucked into ash coated boots. Even part of my hair looked singed, I had to admit, Grant was the master, despite his faults. "So this is what it feels like to be Obi-Wan Kenobi." I remarked drily. "I always wondered." Frankly, I considered my life so much more interesting than the jedi's.

Jonas snickered. "Dude, you're wanted on the set... _Tim._"

I couldn't believe that amongst the guys picked to come from Blackthorne to go to Gallagher to come on this mission that I was the guy picked to do the heavy stuff. But we weren't fighting bad guys, at least not real ones. And being the boy I was, I was sad that I was missing out on the true action. I sighed. I felt the urge to run my hand through my hair again, but decided to save Grant the heart attack, let Bex handle that.

Grant, apparently over the loss of the last comb, gripped my shoulder and steered me towards the set. A lady in a tight suit ran up to me. Grant relaxed his grip and eased back into the shadows, to the promise land. The land of coffee and donuts. I suddenly envied that guy to no end.

"Timmy!" I couldn't help but wince as her cat-like claw's for fingernails dug into my shoulders. _Well manicured claws at that. _I'm a spy, I couldn't help but notice. "Muah, muah!" she air kissed both of my cheeks, leaving me feeling sick to my stomach. Spy chicks were so much more sophisticated, I'd give 'em that. "Danielle here will give you the run through of the scene. I hope you know your lines this time." The lady wagged a mock naughty finger at me and fluttered off.

A gushing blondie replaced her in seconds. I felt actually threatened, this girl seemed ready to jump me. "Tim! I'm Danielle, remember? I got you decaf coffee with a hint of cream and a warm donut yesterday?"

_Oh, uhg. Fangirls..._ "Oh course I remember you, Danica." I purred, purposely messing up her name. If you haven't noticed I have a tendency to do just that. "Now, my scene?"

Danielle seemed thrilled and then a bit surprised. "Ooh, I have a nickname, so CUH-ute! Mind if I call you Tommy?"

_Tommy?_

But Danielle rushed on, "Your scene? Oh yes." The girl shoved a loathsome load of bubblegum in her mouth and smacked it loudly, "You love bubblegum, don't you?"

_Uhg, no. Not even the real Tim Zorce likes bubblegum. _"Yeah, my scene?"

"Yes? Oh, yes. So you are fighting with the Silvershadow, then Marney calls out your name, you turn, and when you're distracted the Silvershadow stabs you with his holosword, you stagger, fall and call out the magic words, clutch you amulet. Silvershadow is vanquished. Marney runs out to you, yours head falls into her lap, you kiss, you say your line, you die. The end." Danielle talked a mile a minute. Luckily, my brain works at two miles a minute. "Thanks... Danica." I began to strut off towards the set to get into position when I heard Danielle cry out, "No!"

She giggled, "I mean wait. I didn't give you your holosword."

_Holographic swords? Brilliant. I'll get Jonas started on that when we get back to the school. _"Right." I grabbed my green "sword" that would later be edited to look like some glowing holographic weapon. Then I ran towards the set as fast as my well toned spy legs would carry me. I nearly tripped over some old guy in a black and silver cape. "Ah, the silvershadow." I murmured to myself as I scooted around him. That guy was obviously more shadow. I turned the sword over in my hands as I slowed to a trot as I found the 'x' that marked where I stood at the beginning of the scene. A post-it note with a phone number and smiley face. I jammed the note into my belt to be investigated by Jonas.

Glancing around me I saw that the busy modern world had turned into burning and sizzling fake stone formations and the ground had turned to a smooth dark rock beneath the soles of my books. There was some more shoving and bustling about me but within a few minutes the man in the cloak had appeared, armed with a likewise weapon. He stared at me and I reassured myself quickly that I would stick to my cover till the end. But there wasn't any need.

"You actually know your lines this time, Zorce?"

"Of course." I spouted, my tone being the one Cammie would classify as pompous jerk. It was true, I probably was a jerk. But hey, she loved me for it, so it seemed to work out.

"Quiet on the set!" shrieked tight suit lady, who appeared to be the director. She glared behind her at some shivering extras. Though it had been me and cooky-shadow-dude who had been talking it up. "Action!"

The shadow guy lunged at me. I parried, taking up the sport. But my fabulous acting was cut short.

"Peter!" the wail, I swear, rattled the volcanoes that streamed and flamed around us.

The voice was so familiar, I pivoted as I was suppose to. To this day I will never admit that I hadn't turned except for my acting purposes. But I think you and I know that this was not and will never be the case. Cameron Ann Morgan, I don't think there was ever a face as beautiful as hers, and yet she somehow looked _more _gorgeous dressed up as some love-sick sci-fi heroine. Of course, in the flick her love interest was me. Which just made things _that _much better. I gaped, as I was suppose to. At the moment I felt something poke me. I was about to say Ouch! But fought back the urge with my better judgement.

My eyes widened as I stared, slightly dumb-founded that this man would ruin such a wonderful slow-motion type moment between the two of us. What I shrieked next was complete gibberish, but thats the way it was suppose to be.

Cammie was on my like a flash of lightning, my head rested on her lap, I stared up at her. Woah, what a totally new view. I swallowed. "Gallagher girl?" I tried to down-play my shock, but it wasn't working for me like it usually did. My throat felt very, very dry.

_The Padme look suits you well._ Its what I wanted to say, but, you know, for my throat famine and embarrassment reasons, I could not. She leaned down, closer towards me. Oh, no, no. Not in front of these people. Why had I somehow overlooked the detail that it wouldn't be Marney playing the role? I thought of the juniors on this mission. Bex couldn't do it, she had her accent, Macey, not the right hair, Liz, was, well... Liz. Tina was to blonde and flighty... There was one girl though who would fit the bill, "Cammie..." Did I say that out loud? Her hair tickled my cheek but her lips hit the spot. _Girls like Cammie cannot be good for your health... But my career choice probably isn't either. _I liked them both, my health didn't concern me. She pulled away, her cheeks burning.

I hid the smile that tugged at my mouth. "Long live the queen." I rasped and fell dead away (almost literally) in her arms.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" as soon as she said that I rolled out of her arms, I needed to get out of there fast, before someone spotted me, sprawled out, drooling like a puppy.

I spotted Bex as I rushed of the set. She gave me a knowing look and I sent a well-practiced surprised one in here direction. She rolled her eyes and I smiled to myself, pushing open the door to Tim's elaborate personal trailer.

I found Grant and Jonas lounging on the couch, staring up at me with raised brows as I enter. I ran my hand through my hair, unable to resist.

Grant cringed and said nothing.

I said nothing of the scene, but got out of costume quick and stepped out of my trailer. Grant and Jonas on my heels.

As soon as I stepped out and shut the door behind the three of us I found ourselves completely surrounded by the junior class of Gallaghers. Minus Marcey, Bex, Liz, and Cammie of course. Tina stepped forward proudly like a pageant winner, flashing her barbie smile. "Zachary..." she cooed.

Jonas looked sick, but nobody but Grant and I seemed to notice, though it might have been because we felt the same way.

"Mr. Solomon and Headmistress Morgan are waiting for you." she purred, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Pushing the three of us guys forward, the gallagher girls surged forward like a mass wave of destruction. They were _teenage girl spies_. Those were three words that made up of one of the most dangerous creations known to man.

Suddenly we found ourselves in the presence of one) a gorgeous starlet who bore a striking resemblance to Cammie and the 2) a guy with a serious attitude. That was clear from the get-go.

Cammie and her friends stood directly in front of us.

I could almost see the question in Mr. Solomon's eyes; _How was the acting experience, Zach? _I felt the oddest thing, my face began to heat up and I looked away. And then suddenly we were on our way back to Gallagher Academy.

**- ~ -**

Macey whined, but I wasn't really listening to her. I was trying to zip up the stupid zipper that was jammed on my coat. An icy breeze blew past and even Cammie in her thick winter parka shivered. That burst sent the chill right to the marrow of my bones. The zipper unhitched and zipped up along the teeth. I grunted.

I heard Cammie say something, but I still wasn't tuned in to the conversation. Bex looked back at us, I had a horrible feeling in my gut. What was Bex up to?

A movie no big deal. Grant, Jonas, and I exchanged glances, we just hoped it wasn't some chick flick. Actually, in all honesty though its not like spies to be so truthful, chick flicks weren't that bad.

Not that we guys were going to admit that anytime soon. Or it would be more _Sex in the City_ and Orlando Bloom than we can handle.

Minutes later my hands were still numb and now were full with icy, sloshy drinks. I sighed and followed everyone into the theater. So sure I was freezing cold, but I grabbed a seat next Cammie, with Jonas at my side.

The guy seemed to catch on, but when I silently pleaded with my eyes he refused and looked away. Not even guys can usually resist the Zach charm. Or as it was so fondly referred to, the Zach Attack. How cheesy. I passed the drinks around and then leaned forward in the darkening theater. "So Bexy," I said, earning a slightly poisonous glare from Grant. Hey! No harm, no foul. "What movie are we watching?"

What she said next was colder than the south pole.

Grant grinned, obviously not fully understanding the meaning of this, and lean leaned back in his seat, propping his feet up in the seat in front of him. "A sci-fi? Cool."

I had a feeling that this was going to be a long hour and forty-two minutes.

* * *

Did you like this ending? Did you? As we GGfans say, was it Goode? Oh oh oh. So it wasn't as long as the first one, you'll live.

Just as a further note, I had put aside writing for a while so when I posted the first part of this and then checked the traffic an hour ago I was shocked. Yikes! 58 readers in like, two hours! You guys are beyond fab!

But as I say, "Fab is drab. I prefer a more dangerous life-style." Or something to that effect.

But my personal favorite:

Friend: "You're impossible!"

Me: "Who better to do impossible things than impossible people?"

Friend: "..."

Me: "You have to admit it's rather fun doing the impossible."

Am I babbling?

Love you all much!

Winter / Megan


End file.
